Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Darien Wallace Another nice piece of work by Jorg. This thing really can't be missing anything. There are some short paragraphs, but this should be expected for a background character. Jaf 23:15, 14 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf * Support: Such memorable quotes. It seems complete or near-complete to me, and it should join the ranks of other featured articles, like Guy Vardaman. Whoever added the Alternate timelines and Service record headings is a genius.--Tim Thomason 23:30, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * Support: It's an intersting subject that is probably not very well known by most fans. I certainly didn't know Darien Wallace was such a big part. Anyway, this is the kind of cool thing that should be on the front page... not something everyone already knows about. Very nice; very complete; plus some funny. --Bp 03:17, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Support for the reasons stated above. We actually seem to know a fair amount about this character. I was surprised to see so much material here (pleased of course, this is one of the reasons I love Memory Alpha). I would point out that there seems to be an error that needs to be resolved. At one point in the article, it states that his only line in the series is the word "Good", yet later on it states that he also said "Aye, sir." --OuroborosCobra talk 03:33, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Support. I couldn't think of anything else to add to this page. I've been on the lookout for Wallace references in the novels or comics but wasn't able to find anything. I tweaked the sentence about his only line a little bit. The only line truely spoken by Vardaman as Wallace was "Good". The "Aye, Sir!" was dubbed in later by somebody else, not Guy, and the character is not seen uttering the words. Picard says "set a course for XXX" and we hear Wallace respond off screen. --Jörg 06:49, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Comment - Interesting article; I added an infobox, but I think that the birthdate as listed cannot be considered accurate, unless I am missing something. It states a birthdate of stardate 48991.3, which would have him being born AFTER he was assigned to the Enterprise. Perhaps it is 40991.3? Anyone with better vision care to chime in? -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 15:51, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :* Well, it could also be 46991.3. It all doesn't make sense anyway because those personnel files were not meant to be seen up close and contain numerous injokes. Wallace was certainly older then 7 years or 1 year in "Eye of the Beholder". Evidence from the episodes clearly show that he was assigned to the Enterprise in season 1, for example, though the personnel file states he was assigned to the ship in season 7... --Jörg 17:06, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::*What is MA policy on the dates and info taken from such places? If these screens are never really meant to be seen, should stardates, birthdates, etc. be taken at face value? Honest question. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 18:52, 15 December 2006 (UTC) * Comment - I have my reservations about this article. It does not stand out from the crowd as most articles tends to do. It's nothing more that a summing up of events Wallace did. (nothing wrong with that but does that make it worthy candidate ?) Yes I know, because of the lack of information about him, it is difficult to write a comprehensive article but there you go. Just my opinion. (beside that, I did not know the Ent had a serialnumber) -- Q 18:46, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Cardassian history Self nominated. I have had this article listed under peer review for some time now and have received no advice on how to improve the article, nor has anyone else edited this article for some time. I spent hours on this article cleaning it up and making sure it contains as much relevant information on Cardassian history as possible, and meeting the featured article criteria. I think it would make for an excellent Featured Article. Support. -Thot Prad, 16:34, 9 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': Great article. Hopefully some others will join in nominating. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:34, 20 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': A great article and an enjoyable read! - Enzo Aquarius 23:53, 27 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': Well-written, engaging tone and excellent layout. A good primer on one of the more fascinating peoples of Star Trek. --GNDN 17:25, 28 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support': Informative and thorough, though I wish it could be spiced up with more/different pictures. This may be difficult to do without becoming redundant with Cardassia Prime. -- StAkAr Karnak 23:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *'Support': A tightly-written, clear article that stays on point through the whole piece. It could use a more detailed conclusion, discussing the close of the Dominion War. --Sheliakcorp Talk 14:33, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :*The problem with the ending is that we really never see post-Dominion War Cardassia, so the information about it was limited to what was seen in the last episode of Deep Space Nine. I didn't go into too much detail about the war because there's a whole article for it. However, I can touch it up a little if that would help. Also about the pictures, too many would make the page crowded and the formatted text go wacky. I chose the best pictures I could that matched the text at the time. Thanks for all the support! - Thot Prad 18:21, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Nominations with objections Thomas Riker Self-nomination. I've spent a great deal of work on this article, and it was listed as peer-reviewed for 2 weeks without any feedback. I think this would make for an excellent Featured Article, and I welcome feedback and/or thoughts. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:37, 20 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Well done, to all who were involved with this article. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:35, 27 November 2006 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Haven't read the text itself yet, but what I immediately noticed was the bad image quality. All three images (Image:Thomas Riker (2369).jpg, Image:Thomas Riker.jpg, Image:Thomas Riker 2371.jpg) currently on the page show serious artifacts from either the bad VHS tape this was taken from, or from JPEG compression. If those exact images are to be kept, I would at least like to see them re-uploaded in better quality. Additionally, I could see one of the two similar "2369" images be removed from the sidebar and another one, perhaps showing Thomas with either Will, Deanna, or both, be added where appropriate. Regarding the sidebar in general, a possible "Featured article" might be a good start to think about what's really important to have on a character sidebar. Is "Created as duplicate" or "Affiliation:Maquis" really something we need to have on the sidebar (instead of in the text)? I'll leave another note once I read the article text itself. -- Cid Highwind 20:07, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment': Noted regarding the graphics. I'll see if I can acquire better screenshots. I'm going to copy your comment and add it to the Talk:Thomas Riker/peerreview page. Any willing to assist in improving the article are advised to take the discussion there. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 15:00, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::*'Comment': I now read the whole text and left another note one the peer review page. If those two points are addressed, I'd support this nomination. -- Cid Highwind 13:46, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Leslie This biography of the franchise's leading extra is suprisingly exhaustive and entertaining. It rivals the articles on James T. Kirk and Spock, which may not be inappropriate since the character appeared in the second TOS pilot, and remained throughout the series run. He has even been through death and life, just as his more illustrious crewmates have done. (I had nothing to do with this article, but it is interesting to note that the bulk of the work has been done by unnamed archivists identified only by IP numbers.) *'Support'. --GNDN 17:41, 28 November 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. Kyle C. Haight 13:06, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *'Oppose'. There sure is a lot of good info here, and I want to see this as a FA, but as is, I suggest a peer review. There are a lot of one-sentence paragraphs that should be merged, as well as some other copyediting. Good suggestion GNDN, let's work on improving this article. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:19, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :*I'm new to this nomination business, but I do support -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa's suggestion regarding peer review. If we go this route, should the nomination be tabled (or de-listed)? In the alternative, could peer review be conducted concurrently? --GNDN 02:39, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *'Support' as is. I love how he has relationships with other background characters. Cracks me up. Jaf 00:16, 15 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf